Talk:In Honor and Service
Considerable amount of debate has occurred on whether or not this quest is broken. It is not. If the spies don't spawn, try looking around the area a little bit. Especially difficult to find is the spy at the Butcherblock Mountains entrance. He spawns on the root well above your head and if he is gray to you because of your level, he won't attack you. If the spies do not immediately spawn, wait. They are not necessarily fast triggers. You may have to wait as many as 15 real time minutes for the spy you're after to spawn. Be patient. They will spawn, but it may take a little time. Changes to Spies Spawning Per LU30 "The Crushbone Spies will now trigger every 5 minutes if you are on the right stage. If you meet the requirement and are within the 5 minute timer, then you will receive a UI message."--Kodia 20:43, 20 December 2006 (CET) The time to spawn the spies is random and the same for -all- spies per person doing this quest. The more people you have durring this quest, the quicker the spies will spawn. Theroy has been tested and proven. Solo I had to wait 20 minutes the first time, two hours the second time, and twenty minutes the third time attempting this. This was tested via deleting the quest and reaquiring it again up to this stage. Spies and spawning Done this quest solo on seven different occasions. If the spy wasn't there, i simply walked into the sparkly thing at whichever location I was near and that spawned the spy or gave me a message that the spy was not yet at his post. If he wasn't there, he'd pop within 5 minutes. Step 15 This quest no longer appears to be bugged. The officers drop their keys on the first kill and I was able to open all the lock boxes with no problems at all.--Rushka 13:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Please feel free to correct the quest with this updated information!--Kodia 14:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Numbering of copies? Is the numbering wrong, or is it randomized? I'm currently on the Expedition Leader, which my quest log says is the "sixth copy". -Bekkr 22:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) * I just done this step, the numbering looks right, and not random at all :). -- 22:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Expedition Officer (ninth copy of the ringmail plans) I can't seem to be able to get a solid spawn location for the named or PH, anyone have any idea's? *Never Mind, I found him in the location stated. Just wait for him to spawn, there doesn't appear to be a PH. 11/19/11 did this quest about 30 times. yes I followed the instructions correctly... just tried again. he wont give the quest. even tried on several other toons. following the script on here. Why is the update to this quest still broken? 3-1-2014 I *KNOW* I am not the first person to /bug this quest. If you want to complete this quest, and R.K. Irontoe is not in his usual location, ( 136, 112, 98 ), he is down below Kelethin on the ground. You must go down there and target him. Then, get back on the stupidly slow acorn lift and return to his normal location. Hit h to hail him and he will magically reappear where he is SUPPOSED to be! I NEVER write negative comments because I think the devs do great work...but you'd think they'd have fixed this by now! 15:14, March 1, 2014 (UTC)Ganthurra ::I don't think the problem of him disappearing is specific to this quest, but rather the zone, or it might just be a lag issue. I've noticed other npc's in greater faydark fall through the floor sometimes. Even NPC's that aren't in Kelethin themself. I know lag caused an issue in our guild at one point because one of our guild hall decorators was working on a really intricate pattern but it looked messed up to them when they came back to the game the next day. We finally figured out that the stuff was falling through the ground on their client because it looked fine to everybody else. I'm not sure there is much they can do to fix the issue. Jado818 (talk) 15:19, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Missing NPC, my experience I recently had the quest giver missing problem. I was able to target the NPC, who was on the ground, from the platform and then (H)ail the NPC and they popped right back into place. Ranxerox2 (talk) 17:41, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Ranxerox2 Optionally, if you're unable to hail him, zoning out and back in again will also get him to appear. Note: If you're evil-aligned, dying and reviving does not work. --Velthuria (talk) 10:46, August 25, 2016 (UTC)